Rise of the Owl: The Forbbiden Chapter
by fanficlovergirl06
Summary: Author's note: This is a chapter that I had to cut out of my T rated fic: Rise of the Owl. It will make more sense if you read that fic first so you have an idea of what is going on up to this point. This is set after chapter 13. This is my first M rated work so please be kind. Read and review. Thanks Fans! one-shot


**Author's note: This is a chapter that I had to cut out of my T rated fic: ****Rise of the Owl****. It will make more sense if you read that fic first so you have an idea of what is going on up to this point. This is set after chapter 13. This is my first M rated work so please be kind. Read and review. Thanks Fans!**

Rise of the Owl

The Forbidden Chapter: Next Level

**RJ's loft**

After a vigorous day of training, Fran was anxious for some relaxation. She wanted some peace so she went out on the terrace, which was her boyfriend Dom's room. She laid in his hammock, breathing in his scent; it was driving her wild. Fran loved Dom more than anything in the world, and she knew he loved her in the same way; he came out and said it Carla and Roger when they questioned if the couple loved each other.

Fran didn't know how long she was there, but she had long enough to think about her relationship with Dom; about taking it to the next level. She had thought about it often when they were traveling, but even more when they came back to the city recently. She had never want to go to the next level with anyone before Dom, but that might have had something to do with her almost being raped seven years ago. Dom knew about it, hell he blamed her adoptive parents for not protecting her enough. Fran loved Dom, and she wanted to go to that next level with him; but she was afraid. A lot had happened to her and she wouldn't be able to take it if Dom didn't want what she wanted and turned her down out right.

Fran was so immersed in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Dom when came out to the terrace. He watched Fran for a moment; he couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He loved her so much, and he couldn't help but think how right it felt to see her in his hammock relaxing. He started to wonder what it would be like to see her in his bed, naked, arching underneath him as she climaxed. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts. He wouldn't deny that he want to make love with Fran, to be with her on that intimate level, but he was going to rush her. When she was ready she would let him know in her own way; she was nearly raped and she had to set the pace; Dom was willing to let her do that if it meant that what that bastard did to her and what he tried to do to her, would be mended and forgotten about.

"Hey there, Little Owl." Dom said softly, so as not to startle her too much.

"Hey, Powerful Rhino" Fran replied, a little surprised by his entrance that she hadn't noticed.

"What you doing out here?" Dom asked softly.

"Just wanted some peace and calm; you tend to have that effect on me." Fran answered with a smile and a blush. "You don't mind do you?"

"Course not, Fran. Anytime you want to get away you're free to come here." Dom said smiling back at her.

"Dom, I've been thinking." Fran started; she had to tell Dom, even if he didn't think now was the right time.

"Yeah. Go on." Dom replied, intent on hearing what she had to say.

"Well, what… would you say if… I told you I… wanted to try… to take our relationship… to the… next… level?" Fran said hesitantly, not looking at Dom.

"Are sure that's what you want?" Dom asked sweetly, yet happily.

"Yes. I thought about it for a while, and you're the only one I've ever felt this way for. I want to do it, but only if you're up for it." Fran said; she didn't hesitate this time, but she still wasn't looking at Dom and she was blushing beet-red.

"I'm up for it, Fran." Dom said, slowly moving closer to her. "I've been waiting for you to say something; I wanted it to be your choice."

"Thank you, Dom." Fran said, just before slowly kissing him.

They kept kissing, letting the kiss intensify on its own. It always stayed at a slow pace, but it grew from soft to passionate rather quickly. As they continued to kiss, tongs dueling for dominance, they slowly moved from the hammock to the bed. Once they got to the bed, they started to undress each other. Dom removed Fran's shirt and sports bra, while Fran removed his shirt. When Dom had release Fran's breasts from the sports bra, he looked to Fran for permission, which she gladly gave.

Dom took one of her breasts into his mouth while he teased the other with his hand; after a quick moment he switched breasts, giving the same attention. Fran's breathing was shallow and she was arching her back, so that he would take more of her breast in his mouth. Soon though, Fran got impatient and undid Dom's pants; she then took one of her hand and put it down his pants. She grasped his member trough his underwear; Dom released her breast, threw his head back and hissed at the sensation. He looked Fran in the eye as he took off his pants; Fran then rewarded him by taking off her own pants. All that separated them were her panties and his boxers. He looked Fran in the eye as he removed her pink panties; Fran kept looking in Dom's eyes as she removed his boxers.

Fran saw that Dom was huge; she knew he would be gentle, but she also knew that it was going to hurt. He was her first after-all. Fran opened her legs to him, and Dom lined up so he was at her entrance. He kiss her deeply, showing her just how much love and passion he had for her.

"Fran, it will be uncomfortable and hurt for a moment, but I promise to be as gentle as possible." Dom told her softly, caressing her cheek.

"I know, Dom; I trust you completely." Fran replied just as softly.

They kissed once more, and while they kissed Dom slowly slide into her. When he reached her virgin barrier, he pulled out of the kiss and looked Fran in the eye. She gave a slight nod, and he pushed his member in deeper, braking the wall. Fran tensed and clawed the sheets on the bed. Dom waited for Fran to tell him to proceed; he kissed away the stray tears that fell down her face.

After a moment Fran gave him a nod, telling him to continue. Dom then started to pump in a slow pace. Fran's pain dissipated, and she started to pump with Dom. They soon increased the pace to a frenzying speed. Dom kept groaning with each thrust; Fran kept moaning and gasping, reveling in the pure pleasure that she and Dom were creating together. It wasn't long before they both climaxed at the same time, calling each other's name.

Dom slowly pulled out of Fran, and dropped to her side so he wouldn't crusher with his weight. They both felt completed; like the missing part that they were both missing had been. Dom wrapped his arms around Fran, and she snuggled her face into his chest. Before they fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, they gave one final kiss to one another.

"I love you, Dom. Good night." Fran said as she was falling into dream land.

"I love you too, Fran. Good night." Dom replied as he let take him also.

They knew they probably should have waited until Xia Zulong was defeated, but they didn't care. They had each other and that all that they cared about.


End file.
